Um Futuro para a Tia
by FireKai
Summary: Depois da morte de Maxim e Selan, a Tia continou a viver na sua aldeia, até que um dia recebe a visita de um velho amigo. Tia x Dekar, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Lufia, tal como todo o material dos jogos, não me pertencem.**

Depois da morte do Maxim e da Selan, a Tia regressou à sua aldeia. O Guy casou-se com a sua namorada Jessy e o Artea continuou a viver na sua aldeia.

Contudo, a Tia sentia-se cada vez mais infeliz com a perda do seu amado. A sua amiga Daisy passou a ajudá-la sempre na loja.

Passaram dois anos desde a trágica morte do Maxim. O mundo voltou a estar calmo, apesar de ainda existirem monstros, mas eles não eram grande ameaça.

A Tia já tinha recuperado do choque e da tristeza que sentira com a morte do seu amado e continuava a viver pacificamente na sua aldeia.

A Daisy casou-se com um ar rapaz da cidade e decidiu ir viver para a cidade, deixando novamente a Tia sozinha, mas ela não se importou muito com isso. Desde que a Daisy estivesse feliz, era o que interessava.

Certo dia, um cavaleiro chegou à aldeia e instalou-se na estalagem. Como é costume de todas as aldeias, os aldeões começaram logo a falar sobre o que trazia o cavaleiro até aquela aldeia.

A Tia não estava muito interessada em coscuvilhar a vinda do cavaleiro, até que ele entrou na sua loja.

A Tia apanhou um susto quando viu quem ele era. Era o Dekar, o cavaleiro de cabelo roxo.

"Olá Tia, como tens passado?" - perguntou o Dekar.

"Oh Dekar, eu tenho estado bem. E tu?" - perguntou a Tia. - "Já não te via há muito tempo."

"É verdade, já passou algum tempo desde a morte da Selan e do Maxim." - disse o Dekar.

A loja ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

"Mas não vamos falar disso, porque nos deixar tristes aos dois." - disse o Dekar. - "Vim cá para falar contigo."

"A sério?" - perguntou a Tia surpreendida. - "O que queres?"

"Infelizmente, o rei para quem eu trabalhava morreu." - disse o Dekar.

"Oh, lamento muito." - disse a Tia.

"E o pior é que o príncipe também morreu ao tentar salvar o pai." - disse o Dekar. - "Eu não pude fazer nada para impedir que eles não morressem..."

"Calma Dekar." - disse a Tia. - "Olha, vai dar um passeio e volta daqui a meia hora, pode ser? Eu vou preparar um jantar para nós e depois conversamos, está bem?"

"S... sim, claro." - disse o Dekar.

Ele saiu da loja e foi passear, ainda a pensar no pedido que iria fazer à Tia. Meia hora depois, ele regressou à loja.

"Já tenho o jantar pronto." - disse a Tia. - "Entra."

O Dekar sentou-se à mesa e a Tia foi buscar o jantar. Os dois deliciaram-se com o jantar e depois disso sentaram-se na sala.

"O jantar estava maravilhoso." - disse o Dekar.

"Ainda bem que gostaste." - disse a Tia sorrindo.

"Bem, como disse, o rei e o príncipe morreram e havia o problema de sucessão. O rei não tinha mais filhos, nem irmãos, por isso punha-se o problema de quem deveria herdar o trono." - disse o Dekar.

"Estou a perceber." - disse a Tia.

"Só que ele encontraram um testamento do rei, dizendo que se ele morresse, o trono ficaria para o filho dele."

"Claro, é o mais lógico." - disse a Tia.

"Só que ele também tinha pensado na hipótese deles morrerem os dois e por isso decidiu deixar o trono a outra pessoa." - disse o Dekar.

"Oh e a quem é que o rei deixou o trono?" - perguntou a Tia.

"A mim." - respondeu o Dekar.

"O quê! A ti?" - perguntou a Tia surpreendida.

"Sim."

"Então... então agora és um rei."

"Sim." - respondeu o Dekar.

"Oh, eu não sabia. Não fazia a mínima ideia." - disse a Tia. - "Devia ter-te tratado melhor, afinal és um rei e..."

"Tu trataste-me muito bem Tia." - disse o Dekar sorrindo.

"E então Dekar, ou devo dizer, rei Dekar?"

"Para ti é só Dekar."

"Bem... Dekar, afinal o que é que me querias dizer? Era só sobre seres rei?" - perguntou a Tia.

"Não." - respondeu o Dekar. - "Eu vim cá para pedir que te tornes minha rainha."

"O quê!" - gritou a Tia surpreendida. - "Eu? Rainha?"

"Sim." - disse o Dekar. - "Desde há dois anos que não consigo tirar-te da minha cabeça. Mas não te procurei porque sabia que gostavas do Maxim, mas agora achei que estava na altura certa."

"..."

"Então Tia, aceitas casar comigo e tornar-te minha rainha?" - perguntou o Dekar.

"Não sei Dekar." - respondeu a Tia. - "Já não te via há tanto tempo. Para ser sincera, pensei em ti, mas nunca em termo de amor."

"Eu percebo." - disse o Dekar. - "Mas... posso ter esperanças?"

"Sim, podes." - disse a Tia sorrindo.

E foi assim que o rei Dekar pediu a Tia em casamento. Ela não aceitou logo, mas depois de muito conviverem, o amor começou a despertar de dentro do coração da Tia e eles acabaram por se casar.

**O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
